How ObiWan Might Have Died
by Torli
Summary: Obi-Wan has so many encounters with Godmother Death. What if she choose to take him earlier? A story, where Obi-Wan will be killed again and again -in different ways.
1. Bandomeer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this universe; just my imagination wants to play there. (And yes, this disclaimer is everything you will get!)

**Rated:** 14+ (might go up later)

**Author's note:** I have one _interesting _idea – Obi-Wan seems to be one of the luckiest Jedi I have ever read about. If you read his profile on Wookiepedia, you can discover how many encounters with Godmother Death he had in his life...and so, my Muse decided to write what might have happened if he wasn't so lucky. I wrote only about events I have read about, but as it is, some of them I have read long time ago, so…they may not be totally in-canon.

Big thanks goes to Elemarth, who has never-ending patience and made a lot of beta-work on all of my stories. Without her, a lot more mistakes will be in them. So, any mistakes left, are only my own fault.

* * *

Obi-wan laid his head against the cool surface of a rock in the mines. He was so…tired. Yes, tired was the word which described his current situation best. But he was also something more…something beyond it. He was tired, yes, but he was also _exhausted_. Exhausted from hours which had passed in a tireless run, filled with events he had dreamed about in the recent past.

Recent past…he swallowed hard. His recent past was still something he didn't want to think about, as the wound was still too raw and bleeding. His recent past….how proud he had been…a Jedi Initiate…someone destined to do great feats in the future…and now…Who was he? Still a Jedi, but a member of their Service Corps…It was…so humiliating. He felt broken. He had dreamed about a glorious future, full of successfully crossed hardships and not about a future drowned in a mud. He already hated his new destiny.

A bittersweet smile appeared on his lips – he had been a farmer for how long? Several days? A week? At most. And he was determined not to spend the rest of his days that way.

His fingers curled against the cold metal of his collar. The collar in which explosives were hidden. Explosives which would ultimately end his life, if he approached the Force-shielded door that trapped them.

Them - himself and Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, his last hope to become a Jedi Knight. The man, who had crushed his hopes and dreams in so few words. After so much work, training and meditations, dedication to study at the cost of his sleep, dedication to show others he _was worthy _of the mantle of Padawan Learner…

Any other normal being might have felt…what? Hate? Fear? Fury? He didn't know and didn't care. Years of Jedi training had brought their results. He was calm as he'd never been before as realization hit him.

"Master Jinn! Take cover. I'm going to detonate the collar," he called to the man on the other side of the cave. He was closer to the door than him, much closer.

Qui-Gon Jinn was shocked at the statement. So shocked, that he was speechless for a minute. That was enough time for the boy to get to necessary vicinity. He made one final step towards the door when the explosive collar on his neck went off. Qui-Gon dived on the floor in the last possible second, the sight of the boy's demise imprinted in his brain. He realized in a split of a second that this sight would haunt him forever. Obi-Wan had been willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. The Jedi Master's mouth went dry at the implication – _The boy might have become a great Jedi. I made fatal mistake._

On the other end of the galaxy, on the very heart of the Republic, on Coruscant, a session of the Jedi Council was in progress. In the middle of it, out of nowhere, a great disturbance in the Force was felt. The Councilors fell silent, their eyes drawn to Master Yoda, who closed his large eyes in obvious pain. Until now no one had witnessed Master Yoda being struck by emotions. The Masters were even more startled, when he quietly, in a voice tinged with so much pain, stated: "Dead, young Obi-wan is. A fatal mistake I made."


	2. MelidaDaan

Obi-Wan was tired. In the last forty-eight hours, his squadron of the Youth had disarmed three groups of Melida and two groups of Daan. Some of their members had surrendered their weapons quickly and quietly, probably tired after decades of continuous fighting among themselves. But others were fighting for every step they gained into their lairs.

He had begun the fight with twenty members of the Youth plus him and now, there were only ten of them left. He leaned into his seat, releasing the pain of cracked ribs and numerous burns into the Force as best as he could. He decided against using bacta, as the Young were badly undersupplied. He possessed a connection to the Force; others weren't as lucky. Yes, he had tried to meditate during the last days, but rest was something from a misty past, and he was needed here. He had to lead others in their attempts to disarm their own parents or grandparents, in their attempts to bring peace to a war-torn planet.

A slight stir on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Cerasi was deeply asleep, thanks to a slight nudge of Force-suggestion. He…loved her. Loved her, if a thirteen-year old was capable of such a feeling. In the rare moments of self-contemplation, he admitted to himself that she was the last weight that bent his decision in the way he made it. He had willingly left the Jedi Order behind to help the Young in their case. Now he was a Chief of Security and his main goal was to disarm any adult group in the capital of Melida/Daan. It was a perilous task as the dwindled count of his unit confirmed.

He slightly moved his arms in an attempt to reach for a datapad to study their next target. Reports estimated the number of this group was somewhere around twenty heavily armed members of Melida. The estimated number of weapons was quite high – one of the highest he had seen so far.

His eyes spontaneously closed, thumbs unsuccessfully trying to rub weariness out of them. This was going to be hard. Cerasi was a member of the Melida group before she had joined the Youth and because of this fact, she was often met with hostility. He was authorized to pull out anyone from duty, but he also needed every hand to disarm their adversaries peacefully. The reason, that he was in love with her…no, this wouldn't qualify as a reason, nor would his bad feelings, even though he was a Jedi. A Jedi…Obi-wan sighed. He was no longer one. He put down the datapad and gently woke Cerasi up.

* * *

His instincts screamed at him, warning him of immediate danger – but he was not the one in it. The bad feelings were located around Cerasi.

His gaze found her, she was rapidly firing against several Melida who were hiding behind some rubble and slowly withdrawing towards the second exit, which wasn't even mentioned in their intel. The next thing he saw was a small red dot on her back….a sniper! He turned his head, frantically searching for him, but was unable to find him – not in time to disarm him, anyway.

The noise in the old abandoned building was overwhelming – he had no way to warn Cerasi in time, although they were fighting almost side by side. For him the decision was easy – although he was not sure if Cerasi would understand it.

He jumped, aware of the fact, that he was vulnerable without his lightsaber. But his saber was light-years away on Coruscant. He landed behind Cerasi, shielding her with his body. The shot connected with his chest with quiet _thud!_

He landed on the floor, bleeding heavily. Cerasi stopped firing; she was shocked by the event. Then she carefully lifted his head onto her lap, totally oblivious to oncoming gunfight.

"Obi…." She whispered her eyes full of tears. "Hang on…."

Obi-wan looked up into her face and smiled weakly. He felt it – the Force was inviting him into Its embrace, humming in his ears.

"Cerasi, I….." he managed to choke out before the Force took him forever. He was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Huge thanks goes to TheMacUnleashed, Geri K and ObiBettina7 - people who reviewed. Thank you people, you brightened up my day. I also want to thank those who added my story to their alert list - it is appreciated._

_As usual, my deepest gratitude to Elemarth, who checked this over._

_And I have already posted disclaimer in the first chapter, so I think that it is enough!_


	3. Stark Hyperspace War

His Master had sent him after Padawan Vos. Quinlan was certainly humanoid, but Obi-Wan had never before encountered someone with yellow stripes on his or her face. He could only guess it was some sort of marking, typical for Quinlan's people.

The quick footsteps in front of him were his only lead and they stopped suddenly. When he crossed the turn, he was on a cave. Quinlan was sitting on the ledge of the cliff, where the way ends, so not so many options presented themselves – he could remain standing, or sit down beside him. Obi-Wan chose to sit down.

Quinlan turned, his tired face studying the other Padawan. Obi-Wan didn't feel uncomfortable with him. After a moment, Quinlan turned his head back to where he was looking and then…He began with a short account of reasons what had evoked his previous harsh reaction on his Master's speech. It certainly wasn't something ordinary and Obi-Wan listened to him with interest.

When Quinlan had ended his life story, the only thing Obi-Wan could think about was to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. The only comfort he was able to offer in the very moment, as he was at a loss of words. What could he say to a boy who felt his own mother's death? Quinlan seemed to understand his silent offer.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan's head snapped up, his eyes staring at Quinlan.

"I have heard your name as your Master sent you after me."

A small, almost translucent blue bug appeared in front of them, silently moving its wings, almost as if it were studying them. Obi-wan lifted his arm in a common way of offering a place to land to flying animals. The small bug settled down on his opened palm, gently probing it with its tongue.

"I'm a little too big for you to eat, aren't I?" Obi-Wan smiled, watching the bug opening its wing-cases and buzzing in a different tonality than before.

Quinlan, who was observing the beetle together with Obi-Wan, leveled his head up and then quickly stood up.

"This one is small, but I suppose her sisters and brothers together would be able to devour you perfectly in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan looked in the direction, where Quinlan pointed. A really big swarm of bluish beetles was heading their way and they certainly didn't sound friendly – both to their ears and to their Force-enhanced perception.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and tried to drive the first bug off by waving his hand. But it clung there as if glued. Then, a short sting by its stinger and it was away.

"Let's get out of here!" Quinlan shouted, pushing back the bugs with a Force push. Obi-Wan followed him and together, they headed back to the entrance.

The Force screamed a warning towards both boys. Quinlan, being slightly ahead, managed to jump over a dangerous place. But Obi-Wan lost his balance for the slightest of moments and the crumbly stone under his feet gave away. He staggered and fell down on his back. His skull smacked against a stone floor and the seconds spent in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness were critical. Chalat Eaters covered him all over while they lost any interest in Quinlan, concentrating on easier prey for the moment.

Quinlan ran, hearing muffled sounds of thousands of small mouths, feeding upon his newfound friend. He heard a strangled cry, immediately cut off by a frantic rustling of carapaces**,** and involuntary shook himself.

* * *

Two heads snapped up. Both men felt the distress of their apprentices. Master Koon, an experienced telepath, reacted quickly, feeling what was happening in their training bonds through the Force.

"Don't. Lead them here through your bonds. And prepare to seal the corridor."

Every present Jedi moved their hands up, ready to call upon the Force and shake the rock to make it fall and seal the entrance for an unknown enemy.

Seconds after that, Qui-Gon fell on his knees, hands coming up to grip his temples. Sharp pain shot through his mind, accompanied by sensation of thousands of little feet crawling all over his body. Through the last remnants of his bond with Obi-Wan, he felt thousands of small mouths tearing him apart, feeding upon him.

_Master! _A strangled cry, full of pain and suffering, but also full of hope to find advice, to find protection against the harshness of the world.

Qui-Gon clutched his temples even tighter if this was possible. The other Jedi felt it as well, but they were able to put it aside. Tholme was led by the need to protect his own Padawan from the cruel fate Obi-Wan experienced; Plo Koon and Adi Gallia had to seal the exit in order to protect innocent men from Obi-wan´s fate as their duty dictated them.

* * *

Quinlan ran through the narrow opening of the corridor and behind him the remaining Masters closed it with a small avalanche of stones. For the moment, they were safe. But it was crucial to seal off the remaining corridors. They moved on; only Qui-Gon remained sitting on the ground, hands at his temples in a vain attempt to block out the pain from the brutal shattering of the training bond.

"_Padawan! Obi-wan!" _Qui-Gon was trying to overcome the cold darkness, which enveloped the other side of the training bond.

He did not succeed.

* * *

_A/N: As usuall, my thanks goes to Elemarth, who did a lot of beta work on this one. And to those, who shared their ideas - you know who I mean,right?_

_My gratitude to all who read and reviewed - namely: mokakenobi,TheMacUnleashed, Kyraillion, pronker, XxRandom NemesisxX, Geri K, ObiBettina7, PellinorFanatic._

_I would also like to thank those, who added my story to their Alert List. Thank you people, you really made my day._

_And last thanks goes to all those, who read, but haven´t reviewed - please, one small review? Please? Just to keep me happy?? Please?_


	4. On board Saak ak

Obi-Wan slightly stirred in his chair. He was lightly injured on their last mission with Qui-Gon together. He had small burn, running down from his left shoulder blade and ending more or less over his last ribs. It was certainly uncomfortable, but nothing life-threating, as Healers told him.

After they returned from their last mission, he visited them on his Master's orders – his dislike for entering their ward was common knowledge, but almost immediate take-off to Naboo on the orders of Supreme Chancellor Valorum, stopped them from any extensive treatment. Healer on-duty had time to clean it and apply bacta-bandage, but that was all.

_I tried to enter healing trance, but unsuccessfully. Right now, I'm deciding whether it was good idea to sleep and not ask for Qui-Gon´s help or not, _Obi-Wan mused. He was nearing his Trials, his Master told him so, and maybe that little fact stopped him from asking – after all, he was almost Jedi Knight and his inability to enter something so basic as a healing trance was quite mortifying to him.

The hissing sound of released gas brought him abruptly out of his reverie. He and Qui-Gon instantly snapped into high-alert stance, prepared to fight anything Neimoidians might send their way.

"Dioxis," Qui-Gon muttered, extinguishing his blade and inhaling deeply in order to gain time. Jedi were able to last minutes in an unbreathable atmosphere. Obi-Wan, mirrored his actions, calling to the Force for help. Master and Padawan quickly slowed the pace in which their cells absorbed oxygen, gaining the precious time.

The gas was slowly filling the conference room they were in. The level of gas was rising steadily.

The first sting of pain shot through Obi-Wan´s body. It was so unexpected that the short burst of pain also flashed through their bond. Qui-Gon abruptly turned toward his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was doubled over in advancing pain, but still standing. He found his Master's eyes.

//_Master,//_Obi-Wan send through their bond, // _what's happening?//_

Another burst of pain contorted Obi-Wan. _I'm dying, _he realizes with such a clarity, which surprise him. _Dioxis is one of the most deadly gases in the galaxy. Even the smallest amount is deadly. I'm already dead._

The big, calloused hand of his teacher firmly gripped his shoulder.

_//Hold on, Padawan.//_ Qui-Gon commanded.

Obi-Wan felt the Force. His Master was using it to stop the dioxis from spreading into his system further. But the task was too big even for him, too enormous for someone without extensive Healers training. For every single molecule his Master stopped, another two advanced further.

_The size matters not. _One of the first lessons taught to any Jedi was repeating itself in Qui-Gon´s head. He_ had to _stop the gas in Obi-Wan´s system. He was not going to lost another apprentice – not in such way.

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to help Qui-Gon, but the Force was elusive. He was only able to sense Its currents, but not bend them to his wishes.

Then, the Force granted him a vision – in it, they are both lying on the floor of the room, killed by the gas.

_Master Qui-Gon will overexert himself – and we will both die here. I'm already dead – no need to take him with me._

With this thought, Obi-Wan wrenched himself free from his Master's grip and sidestep out of his reach.

Qui-Gon was too surprised by his actions – he was looking at him with wide opened eyes, fear and not - understanding written in them.

Obi-Wan found his gaze and willingly inhaled deeply.

_For the sake of mission, Master. I love you, father_… his last thoughts were filled with love for the man, who became his foster father in the last years.

Qui-Gon was staring on the still figure on the deck. Slowly, the rage, that possessed him years ago, when Tahl was killed, engulfed him. But this time, there was no Obi-Wan to stop him.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks goes to XxRandom NemesisxX, Obi Qui, pronker, TheMacUnleashed, ObiBettina7, PellinorFanatic and Geri K - those, who reviewed._

_And my gratitude to Elemarth, who made a great deal of beta-work on this piece. My thanks._


	5. Petranaki arena, Geonosis

Geonosians shut down the holding field after they stunned Obi-Wan with several short shots of electricity.

He lands in an undignified heap on the cold stone floor, unable to move. He was roughly hauled up and dragged through narrow passageways towards the arena.

_They didn't even bother with court. Are things that bad? _Obi-Wan mused, when his head cleaned a bit. Yes, he was shaken – shaken from his encounter with droideka, when he was transmitting a message to Anakin, shaken to see and hear the offer Master – no, Count Dooku had given him. After all, Dooku was his own Master's Master. Till the moment he heard him to make that offer, Obi-Wan still quite didn't believe it.

_Yes, I have heard myself his proposals towards Confederation Council, but well…how many Senators had had similar speeches over the last few years? Be honest with yourself, Kenobi! You were not so shaken by the revelation that the Senate is under the influence of Dark Lord – and this information is dubious, as the Sith were – are known to twist everything they say. You were more shaken by what you feel in the Force about him. He slipped into Darkness, imprecating and twisting everything he learned as a Jedi._

_He is no Sith! _Another part of his mind screamed in frustration.

_No, he may not be one yet, but he is certainly on his way to be one. And powerful one, _another part of his mind replied.

Obi-wan shook his head, trying to push these thoughts on the edge of his mind. He is going to need everything he has in himself to survive whatever they prepared for him.

His bug-like captors pressed something on the side of his neck. The small jab of needle was immediately followed by the sensation Obi-Wan hadn't experienced in a long time – and honestly, he hoped that he would never experience it again. It was as if the Force was slipping away from him as fast as water was leaking away from a broken container.

_Force-suppressant. Master Dooku, you really are prepared for anything. My obeisance to your preparations, _Obi-Wan thought unhappily, trying to show a serene façade as a true Jedi, but failing at his task. The shock was too big and unexpected to hide completely.

* * *

Unrelenting sun of Geonosis was shining down on him without remorse. With his hands shackled above his head, Obi-Wan was exposed to a very unfriendly situation in a very uncomfortable position.

_I hope Anakin had re-send my message. And that he stays where he is. No point in dying there uselessly on some crazy rescue mission._

At the same moment, monumental uproar from his left side forced him to look there. And he almost immediately regrets it.

_Anakin, why can't you at least once listen to me?_ Obi-Wan thought wearily, used to his Padawan´s restless attitude towards his orders over the years. _This time, you really overcame yourself – they are not going to try and kill only the two of us, but also a galactic Senator._

"I was beginning to wonder if you got my message," Obi-Wan waspishly asked his Padawan.

"I retransmitted it just as you requested, Master," Anakin answered him in a tone, where derogation was mixed with the waspishness equally. He actually sounded like Obi-Wan was the one guilty for his capture. "Then we decided to come and rescue you."

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. "Good job," was his answer to his Padawan overly self-confident announcement.

* * *

A pretty big and pretty badly tempered acklay was herded towards Obi-Wan. He measured it calmly and quickly devised a plan. He may not have had the Force at his disposal right now, but Obi-Wan was determined to go down fighting if the need arose.

The acklay growled, already enraged by Obi-Wan´s body electricity. Obi–Wan exhaled, preparing for the battle.

The acklay struck out with one of his front claws and Obi-Wan managed to get the chain of his handcuffs into its way. The claw shattered it and Obi-Wan instantly had more space to maneuver.

And he was intent on using it. The acklay struck again, trying to pin or slice him.

Obi–Wan´s combat training took over his reactions. He was jumping around, avoiding the strikes, rolling from their way.

But he was sweating heavily. The Force-suppressant that the Geonosians had injected him with was a strong one. His access to the Force was non-existent and although he was in a perfect physical shape, his captivity took its toll on him.

He was avoiding the acklay´s strikes by mere hairbreadth, panting heavily.

The acklay rammed its body into the pillar he had been chained to mere minutes ago. The pillar began to crumble. Obi-Wan immediately began to roll away, but was only a second late. One of his legs was trapped beneath the fallen pillar and he was trapped as well.

The acklay screamed into his face, enraged by the fact that Obi-Wan dared to evade his killing blows.

Obi-wan stared into its mouth, full of spinelike teeth. Now, when his death was so close, he was remarkably calm.

_There is no death, there is only the Force, _was his last thought, when the acklay rammed his claw through him.

* * *

_A/N: Those who were expecting to visit certain melting pit...Sorry, I´m not that predictable:)_

_My thanks goes to Elemarth as is my custom - she did a wonderful job on this._

_My thanks goes to my faithfull reviewers - pronker, XxRandom NemesisxX, TheMac Unleashed, PellinorFanatic and ObiBettina7. I´m grateful for their support - and I´m happy for others, who had read, but were unable to review. My thanks people - but so far, I have answered every single one of reviews posted - ask reviewers, people. And I´m willing to do so as long as I have time before the upcoming exam time - in a month. Doesn´t that lure you to left a review for me?:) Please..._


	6. Duel with Count Dooku, Geonosis

Anakin, overwhelmed by the adrenaline rush in his system, charged Count Dooku head-on.

For Dooku, his action was a mere distraction, nothing to be bothered with. His casual wave of hand, accompanied by short burst of Force lightning, elevated Anakin in the air and hurled him against the rocky surface of hanger. Dooku didn't bother to look at him – so sure he was, that Anakin was semi-conscious and thus, not a threat to him in the moment.

Obi-Wan lifted his blade, carefully checking the angle of it.

_I'm no opponent to him. Master – no, not Master anymore, but Count – is a skilled duelist. He was one of the best swordsmen in the Order before he chose and left us behind. In comparison to him, I'm an Initiate, who has his saber in hands for the first time. Shortly, I'm probably dead by now, _Obi-Wan´s eyes narrowed, breathing deepened. _But I will do my duty, no matter the cost._

_"_My powers are superior to yours, Master Kenobi," Count Dooku taunted him, immediately sending another wave of Force lightning towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan instinctively raised his saber, as the silent current of the Force commanded in his mind.

"I don't think so," was his calm reply.

Count Dooku calmly evaluated his opponent. The Dark Side in him was screaming at his consciousness, but he suppressed it. After all, he spent nearly seventy years as a Jedi, and because of that, he was adept of suppressing his own emotions.

Serenely, he draws his lightsaber hilt and held it in right hand, still inactivated. Dooku quietly rewarded man in front of him.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon´s last apprentice – and by the news I intercepted, one of the most promising young Masters of the Order. He may represents a valuable asset to the Confederacy…But he has too much of Qui-Gon in him. He will never be willing to betray his precious Republic. I have my orders concerning Skywalker, but not him._

Impassively, he let Obi-Wan to take lead and attack him first.

_I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. For the love you gave to this one, I will kill him mercifully. My very last act as a Jedi._

He was skilled in the Makashi form of lighsaber combat and theoretically, he might be able to extend the battle for indefinite time period. But two matters were pressing him – first one, he was running low on the time – and clones might be there in any moment, or that brat Skywalker might wake up, and the second one – as clumsy as Obi-Wan was to his eyes, he studied in the last years Soresu – and combined with his previous study of Ataru, he might turn out as a worthy opponent.

Dooku doesn't have time for this. He prepared himself for the final blow.

Obi-Wan was nervous.

_Yes, I have fought with many Jedi in the last years, but with no one at least nearing Dooku´s experience and strength._

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Master Yoda holds you in such a high esteem. Surely, you can do better."

Dooku was certainly trying to divert his attention, trying to force him to let his guard drop for the briefest of moments and slip….he was trying to make him waver.

_Dooku is playing with me! _Obi-Wan realized in a split of second.

Next moment, their sabers locked.

Their eyes met.

Obi-Wan´s eyes were full of hope, full of desperate determination to stop him at any costs.

Dooku´s eyes were displaying his self-trust, his conviction of his own rightness. And in the depths of them, Sith´s eagerness to kill opponent and kill him brutally shone through.

Dooku taps into the Dark Side of the Force and easily overwhelms younger Master's grip on the lock.

_Too easy, _Dark Side whispers in his soul, tempting him to another move.

Two shiims by the edge of Dooku´s blade successfully cripples Kenobi. Obi-Wan, surprised by the twist of duel, shortly cries out in pain, and collapse on the stone floor.

_How pathetic. He is not worthy of your pity. Kill him! Kill him now! _The Dark Side in Count Dooku rampages freely.

_Master, no! _Anakin frantic thought is accompanied by the surge of the Force. Anakin desperately jumps forward, saber already drawn.

Too late. Green blade only passes over the red one, stopping _on_ it, and _not stopping it. _Anakin howls with rage and pain.

"Too late, boy."

* * *

_A/N: As usuall, my thanks goes to Elemarth, who did wonderful beta-work on this one. Without her, much more mistakes will be in it. Any mistakes left are only my own._

_I would like to thank XxRandom NemesisxX, pronker, ObiBettina7, anakinpadmekenobi, TheMacUnleashed and PellinorFanatic - readers, who took time and reviewed. My gratitude, people._

_And thanks goes also to those, who read, but haven´t reviewed. I´m happy for that, at least._


	7. Christophsis

They were badly outnumbered. The Separatists were able to lay a successful blockade around the planet and their ships were away to resuply.

_Whose intelligent idea that was? _Obi-wan quickly drew a breath in and then let it out with majority of his anger. _What is done is done. We can only hope for their return. _Clone forces, commanded by him and Anakin were under heavy attack from Seps. They have already lost all their support ships and a lot of other equipment during the hunt for Slick, who betrayed them and made pretty big diversion in order to get out of camp. He was caught, but a loss of equipment may prove fatal in next days. Their communication was down and they were not able to call for help. They were on their own – as usually.

Obi-Wan pressed thumbs against his sore eyes, unsuccessfully trying to make the pain go away. They – he, Anakin, Cody and Rex – were planning how to fight off incoming Seps. He wasn't even able to remember when he got last hours of decent sleep. The best he managed since arrival planet side was half an hour in uncomfortable chair in command center, before he was needed again.

Someone's hand – by the feel of it, it was Cody's – landed on his shoulder.

"General, you need to rest. At least few hours."

"First of all, we need…."

"No, Master. We don't need anything any longer. But you need some sleep." Anakin's hand joined Cody's. He gently pushed him in the general direction of bunks.

"Come on. Some bunk time."

This time, Obi-wan was too tired to resist. He let Anakin to guide him to the closest bunk and laid him down. Then, something warm was laid on him. He snuggled in it and soon, was soundly asleep.

* * *

_As it went, Seps will reach our heavy cannons sooner than later, _thought Obi-wan grimly. _The situation calls for drastic solutions._

"Captain, fall back! Protect heavy cannons at all costs! I will delay droids!"

"General…!

"That's an order! Go!"

Captain Rex was about to protest his orders, but the discipline, so harshly ingrained in him by Kaminoans took over. He signaled to his troops to fall back, leaving his General on the front line alone. Rex´s guts twisted with fear and anxiety. He desperately wanted to move on, to stand alongside his general and battle the droids. But orders were orders and he was bred to obey them. He had to believe that his General would pull up some incredible stunt from his sleeve as usual.

Obi-wan heard muffled sounds of his troops as they were retreating and finally, the hiss of closing doors behind him. He was springing back the red beams of energy, aimed at him by his blue lightsaber, buying time for his troops to retreat. He released his anxiety into the Force, knowing well, that he had wagered his life against his former Padawan´s ability to reach the emitter of deflector shield in time. _No ifs, Kenobi. Anakin will make it._

Several B1 droids fell as victims to his blade before a large amount of B2 Super Battle Droids, together with several Dwarf Spider Droids, encircled him.

Obi-wan calmly extinguished his blue blade, as the hatch on the nearest tank opened.

"You must be the infamous General Kenobi," said his opponent, General Whorm Loathsom in a voice dripping with pungency.

"I surrender," Obi – Wan answered calmly, letting the Force wash away his feelings. He has never dishonored his opponents, when they choose to surrender and save themselves. Obviously, General Loathsom has no such intentions with him. Yet, he didn't care – he was a Jedi and they generally didn't care much about themselves or the impression they gave, as long as they achieved their intended goals – in this case, the fall of deflector shield and end of the battle. _Anakin, move it. I don't know how long I will be able to delay him._

* * *

_Anakin, move it. I don't know how long I will be able to delay him, _Anakin noticed Obi – Wan´s message on the fringe of his battle-narrowed mind. He was battling several droidekas at once, and trying to protect that kid. Ahsoka was a good fighter, but she needs more practice. She grew up shielded in the Temple, never before forced to fight for her life. And she was tiring fast.

_She is not used to this. That troll finally succumbed to his old age and get senile. He sent a kid into battles she is not ready to face. And we all may pay a price we may not like, _Anakin thought angrily.

He was not ready to take on a Padawan Learner, he told Obi-Wan so. But his old Master was insistent and he succumbed to his insistency – as usually.

The young Togruta alongside him slowed her pace even more. Her young face was fringed with perspiration, her movements were slower by each passing seconds.

Anakin quickened his own pace, extending his sphere of responsibility. He was protecting her and rebounding incoming shots as well as he were able. But never before he was in such a situation – fighting a full-scale attack and protecting someone. They were effectively stranded in one place for the time being.

* * *

Captain Rex was firing against incoming clankers. One of his subordinates crouched behind him.

"Sir, General Kenobi has been captured. There is no one else left."

Rex cursed silently under his breath.

"Keep firing," he shouted on his men. He was not willing to go down quietly.

* * *

Obi-Wan was "negotiating" terms of surrender with General Loathsom. But obviously, his delaying technique was useless, as the shield was still up. And as he felt pretty well – the weight of hard days that have passed here on Christophsis, were pressing him down. He was feeling more tired by each passing second. And he knew that his enemy couldn't be allowed to see it. Not right now, when so many lives were depending on him and his skills.

Whorm Loathsom obviously got on the end of his patience. He overturned the rock they were using as a table and ordered his droids to seize Obi-Wan.

Two B2 Super Battle Droids seized his arms, letting him to hang freely in the air, secured only by their paws.

"Unless you recall your troops right now, I have no choice but to destroy you!" Loathsom shouted into Obi-Wan´s…well, abdomen, as he was much shorter than Obi-Wan.

"Truthfully, I was hoping your shield will be knocked off by now," Obi-Wan answered calmly. He was trying to tap into the Force, to strengthen himself for oncoming fight. But the Force, once again, was elusive. He was unable to reach it, no matter his experience or approach.

"Shoot him!" Whorm ordered his droids.

Obi-Wan unsuccessfully tried to somersault out of the incoming bolts way, but without the Force, he was helpless.

Bolts tore through his chest, killing him in an instant.

* * *

Anakin, finishing his last droideka, suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Master, are you all right?" young Togruta shouted in worry. He straightened up, forcing calmness in his voice.

"I'm fine, Snips. But Obi-Wan is not," he answered her, hoping in vain that his old Master is merely unconscious and injured.

But the black void in the back of his mind, where their Master – Padawan bond always was, was showing him the horrible truth.

Anakin feared it, blocked out the pain, which came with the brutal severing of bond. He knew, but didn't have the courage to face it. Not now.

* * *

Rex was standing still, looking down on his dead General, who were captured and killed, even thought he was unarmed. Unseen tears slip down his cheeks.

Tears were quickly replaced by anger. Anger aimed towards Separatists. He silently vowed to himself – _You are going to pay for that, you Separatist scum. _

Rex silently bent down and unbuckled one of General's gauntlets. He changed it with his own in the last act of remembrance for a man, killed unfairly and loved by many of his brothers, himself included.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Real life got in way. I will answer previous reviews as soon as I get some time - but it may prove problematic, as I have slept only a few hours in the last week and the incoming ones are going to be even tougher. If I will feel that I´m unable to do this accordingly, this story will be put on hiatus - till Christmas:) But I will clarify in the next chapter. For now, keep your fingers crossed for me and keep faith._

_My thanks for review goes to ObiBettina7, XxRandom NemesisxX, pronker, jedigal125, anakinpamekenobi, PellinorFanatic, Geri K and charliebrown 1234. I will answer as soon as I´m able to do so, my faithfull readers. Till that time, be patient with me (or invent time machine, as the time is the real issue here:)_

_And finally,my thanks to Elemarth - without her, this will be a complete mess. Thank you._


	8. OhmaD un

"Thanks for coming back for us," Obi-Wan murmured towards Alpha, who was helping him to stand up. Obi-Wan felt incredibly tired – his skull was pounding like mad Codru-Ji dancer in the middle of his dance, his shoulder was burned by Durge´s shot and plentiful blisters covered almost every part of his skin.

"The death of a Jedi – your death – would be an unacceptable loss. But we need to get you back to the ship and into a bacta tank before the chemical agent kills you," was Alpha's curt reply.

Obi-Wan was unable to decipher whether Alpha only followed orders, or if he was doing it because of something else. He decided not to dwell on it, as his strength was leaving him quickly and he needed to concentrate on a simple survival.

* * *

Anakin worriedly observed his master. He was tottering towards the LAAT/i, as if his body was on autopilot, not quite paying attention to his surroundings.

Tentatively, he reached out into the Force, trying to reach his Master through their bond and assess his condition. When Anakin finally reached him, he was met with phenomenon he had never encountered before. The Force was frantically swirling around Obi-Wan, his Force-signature crumpling up on itself and in the same time…hemorrhaging outside. Anakin was confused.

* * *

The LAAT/i lifted off, Anakin in the pilot seat. Obi-Wan was leaning on the closed hatch, panting heavily.

Zule looked up at Obi-Wan, silently wondering, _What's wrong with you, Master Kenobi? _Then, her eyes returned back to her dead Master. _What will happen to me, Master Glaive? Force, why did you take him and not me? Why…_her thoughts were interrupted by muffled _thud! _which sounded quite oddly in the limited space of ship's hold. She glanced up and was met by a horrifying picture – Master Kenobi was on the deck, small trickle of blood threading its way from his nose and spreading quickly. He was unconscious.

Alpha was instantly at his side, bringing his bucket down and checking Obi-Wan´s condition.

Then, the trooper immediately began resuscitation.

Zule gathered herself in a few seconds and joined him in his efforts, taking the heart massage. Alpha was breathing into Obi-Wan´s mouth, keeping to a suitable rhythm.

Zule shouted towards the cockpit.

"Anakin, call the ship. We need a crash team standing by. Your Master is down."

"What?" came an unclear answer from the cockpit, overlapped by the engine roar.

"Medics on standby! Kenobi is down!" Alpha yelled quickly, breathing again into still form of Master Kenobi.

Zule pumped his chest again, praying to the Force for Master Kenobi's survival. _Don't take also him. There had been too many dead today._

Healers were waiting for the incoming LAART/i. Padawan Skywalker commed in and informed them of the situation, so they were ready.

LAART/i landed and side hatches opened. They rushed in.

Zule was shoved aside by a clone medic, who immediately took her place. Another medic tore Obi-Wan´s tunic wide open and began attaching defibrillator. Another one was inserting oxygenic bag into Kenobi's mouth, retaking Alpha's work.

"Clear!" the one with defibrillator shouted and others quickly disengaged.

The body of Master Kenobi shook, but nothing appeared on the view screen. The clone with oxygenic bag drove several intakes of oxygen into him.

* * *

Anakin was standing out of the way, eyeing his Master with tears in his eyes. _Master, please, no…_One of his hands was squeezed. Anakin averted his gaze for a second, looking at Zule, who was holding his hand, offering silent comfort.

* * *

Medics continued their ministrations for several minutes, but nothing happened. For Anakin, these minutes were longer than lifetime.

_Master Obi-Wan, please, don't…_

Then, they ceased their work and one of them simply stated.

"He is dead."

* * *

_A/N: All previous reviews answered. My thanks goes to XxRandom NemesisxX, pronker, jedigal125, anakinpadmekenobi, PellinorFanatic, Geri K, charliebrown1234, TheMac Unleashed and ObiBettina7 - readers, who left review._

_Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices was used as a sort of primary source for this chapter._

_My hearty thanks goes to Elemarth, who did a wonderful beta as usually._

_I would also like to annotate, that:__Bucket=helmet. I got this from Republic Commando series by Karen Traviss_

_For this chapter, the LAAT has cockpit connected with its passenger hold as I was unable to read and decide how LAAT looks inside from sources available to me._

_And one last thing - my exam period is in-progress right now and unfortunately for me, it will be for next approximately six to eight weeks. So, although this story is not on complete hiatus, it moves from weekly updates to highly irregural updates. Thank you for your patience. There will be more updates along Christmas, as it breaks exams into two parts..._


	9. Queyta

They were the last Jedi surviving this mission – himself and Master Fay. Bothan Master Ven´nari died in the blast meant for them all, sacrificing herself for the sake of mission. Master Diath was killed in a sudden billow of lava. Jon Antilles – student of Dark Woman, a master spy, killed by Durge in a vain attempt to gain them more time.

"Master Fay, what can we do to stop her?" Obi-Wan shouted above the noise, inhaling almost boiling air.

Fay, calm and serene as always, simply stated: "This." The Force surged around her, lifting sharp pieces of debris around them in a maelstrom of movement.

Asajj was running towards the evacuation point, oblivious to pursuing Jedi.

"You are no Jedi, girl. You are simply hatred and bile given form," Master Fay announced peacefully, when sharp shards of debris passed her, obedient to her Force-command.

Asajj was hit by an almost unending barrage of debris. Bits of sharp durasteel and other material assaulted her, shreading her cloths and the skin beneath alike. She fell.

"Goodbye, Asajj Ventress."

"I feel you in my head," Asajj hissed at Master Fay hatefully. "Stealing my memories and my name. But I'm in your heart. You fear me. You know your time is almost ov…." Asajj suddenly passed out.

"I have the antidote. What did you do to her? Is she dead?" Obi-Wan asked Fay, wrenching the vial with precious antidote free of Asajj´s weak grasp.

"No, I just pulled away all her thoughts. But in another moment, she would have crushed my heart. She has clearly learned to use the Force in many dark and dangerous ways," serene Jedi Master answered him, holding her hands in front of her in an instinctive gesture of protection.

A loud explosion broke their silence.

"We have to get out of here!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, barely audible over the sound of another one.

"Yes, the explosions are getting closer!" Fay shouted, her face illuminated by a nearby fire, which was resembling itself in her eyes, assimilating her to some long-forgotten goddess of war.

_How ironic, _the thought flashed in Obi-Wan´s mind, unwelcomed, _one of the most peaceful beings I have ever met and right now, she looks like revenge and hatred itself._

"You are not going anywhere, except the afterlife!" Durge was outraged by his brief fight with Antilles, and quite enjoyed the flow of adrenaline in his system.

Another massive explosion shook the earth beneath their feet, throwing them in separate directions.

Fay was on her hands and knees, shaken by explosion, but nevertheless searching for Obi-Wan.

Asajj drove both her crimson red lightsabers through her chest.

"I'm going to have your heart, one way or another," she whispered malevolently into Fay's ear. Then, Asajj let the lifeless body of another dead Jedi slip onto ground, not bothering to check, whether her last victim was dead or dying.

"I'm calling in the evac ship. You hurt?" Durge asked his counterpart, not really interested by her answer, but Dooku´s orders were still clear – _Ensure that she lives. She is still of use to me, Durge._

"No. But where is the other one? Where is Obi-Wan?" Asajj asked him, edging towards the cliff brink to peek over.

"Ah, there you are. You are tenacious, Jedi. Dooku is right. You **would **be a valuable asset for the Confederacy. Let me save you. Take my hand…" Asajj offered Obi-Wan complimentary, stretching her hand towards him.

"Only with my lightsaber!" Obi-Wan shouted back, hanging from the edge of cliff one-handed. In his right hand, he was holding the precious antidote, clutching it as a lifeline.

Asajj put her outstretched hand back. Then, she smiled coldly.

"You choose this, Jedi."

Asajj breathed in, feeding upon her anger and hate, amassing Dark Side within her body, containing it until the last possible moment.

Then, she Force-pushed Obi-Wan downward, towards lava river.

Jedi Master resisted, but the edge of cliff was effloresced. It crumbled under Dark Jedi's assault, falling apart.

Obi-Wan vainly groped for another hold, but his body was pulled downwards. He fell.

Asajj was smiling cruelly, watching with morbid satisfaction as Obi-Wan hit the lava, not uttering a sound because of surprise. Then, he was gone, melted by lava flow. She smiled.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks goes to XxRandom NemesisxX,jedigal125, pronker, ObiBettina7, TheMacUnleashed, charliebrown1234, PellinorFanatic - my faithful reviewers. Thank you people, you really keep me going:) Thanks._

_My thanks to Elemarth, who did beta here. _

_Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius was used as a sort of source. _


	10. Jabiim

The rain was endless. Here, on the planet of Jabiim, sunshine was something like a miracle. And as the situation went, many present republic soldiers as well as their commanding Jedi officers might need one and sooner rather than later.

"General, we have at least one walker on the move!" in Obi-Wan´s ear, Alpha's voice came through earpiece, lightly hissing because of the raging battle around them.

"Protect it! Use it to lock down our right flank!" Obi-Wan answered Alpha, partially happy for even the smallest bit of happy news. He slashed with his lightsaber, clearly cutting the Battle Droid in front of him into two separate parts.

_Right now, we may have gained a tactical advantage. But for how long?_

* * *

Nimbus troops planted charges on legs of Republic's only operational walker.

Deep _booms_ drowned the noise of raging battle over. Muddy earth shook under their feet with an impact of disabled walker.

* * *

Obi-Wan reached into the Force. The Force was muffled here, overlaid by pain of injured, sorrow of survivors and silent departures of dying into the Force. The Force was clouded, making it difficult to listen. And the fatigue, Jedi's constant companion on the battlefields of Clone Wars, was hindering him. Obi-Wan tapped into it, centering his focus on the fallen walker.

Pain, shock, confusion…

A small streak of dread slipped down his spine. Under normal circumstances, he may attribute it to the warning from the Force. Right now, his weary mind registered it and wrote it off as natural reaction of his body to damp cold encompassing them.

"We have to evacuate the troops! Follow me!" Obi-Wan shouted to his closest companions – Alpha and Master Sirrus.

_That's what I like about Kenobi, _Alpha thought with a hint of affection towards his Jedi General. _He may send squads to certain death without hesitation and use their sacrifice for victory. But he never hesitates to save those, who can be saved. A man willing to sacrifice his life for others is a man worth of admiration and obedience._

"Hurry," Kenobi shouted and ran into blazing inferno toward closed hatch of a fallen walker.

_Master Kenobi is indeed a perfect example of Jedi axiom – There is no death,__ there is the Force, _Master Sirrus thought, following Alpha closely behind. He was protecting his face instinctively with raised hands, dodging the flames.

Obi-Wan hacked a stuck hatch open with his lightsaber, oblivious of hot metal that burned his hands.

Smoke billowed from inside of the walker. Several troopers staggered out, coughing deeply. Obi-Wan let Alpha take care of them and leaped in.

The first clone he found was lying on a deck, uncoordinatedly trying to get up. Obi-Wan quickly dragged him towards opened hatch and pulled him up. Alpha, accompanied by Sirrus, took the trooper over and hauled him outside.

"Everybody out – before it explodes!" Obi-Wan shouted, once again inside fallen AT-AT. Several troopers, shaken from the impact, moved towards hatch, their only way out of destroyed walker. They were moving slowly, few of them disoriented. But their training kicked in. Uninjured dragged those unable to move on their own towards exit, helping each other. Others guided disoriented towards their only escape. No shouts of agony, of fear. They were like flesh droids, orderly leaving.

Obi-wan dived into one corner, where unmoving trooper laid, one leg twisted in an unnatural angle.

Alpha appeared out of nowhere, casually informing Kenobi of injured man's status. "His HUD indicates that he hit his head pretty badly. He is unconscious."

The Jedi nodded his head in silent "thank you" and slipped his right hand under trooper's body. Alpha joined him on the opposite side, and together, they lifted him up.

"Master, we have secured this section of the base." Anakin's voice came through Obi-Wan´s earpiece.

"Good, we need you and Aubrie at the AT-AT." Obi-Wan ordered his Padawan. Gently, he shifted unconscious trooper in his grip to hold him better and move him out.

The Force surged with warning.

The crackling sound was getting louder by each passing second.

Alpha dropped his unconscious brother and grabbed Kenobi. His helmet butted Jedi straight into the nose. The dulled _crack _of broken nose was drowned in impending roar of explosion.

Alpha faltered in his jump, knocked over by the force of explosion. They rolled over several times, ending their rolling a fair distance from the blazing wreck of AT-AT.

Kenobi ended underneath him, face down in a muddy puddle. His cloak was smoldering, one protruding shrapnel sticking out of his leg. Alpha cursed silently under his breath, smothered rising flames on his General clothing and slipped back alongside him.

"That was close General."

Kenobi didn't answer. He simply laid there, face down in a mud. _That's odd. No bubble of air. He ought to be breathing._

Alpha carefully turned Jedi over, not intended on adding more possible injures.

Obi-Wan´s head lolled limply.

Alpha simply stared, dumbfounded. He saw this before.

The force of blast, or their landing – as if it mattered – had broken Kenobi's neck.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to pronker, anakinpadmekenobi, TheMacUnleashed, XxRandom NemesisxX, jedigal125, Geri K, ObiBettina7, PellinorFanatic and Jedi totallyNsane. Thank you, my reviewers._

_My thanks goes also to my great beta, Elemarth. Without her, my mistakes will kill you:)_

_Comics Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim was used as a source for this chapter._

_Merry Christmas, people! There is a break in exam period because of Christmas - which means that I will be able to update a bit faster._


	11. Ryloth

Obi-Wan shivered inwardly. He certainly didn't mind the smell in tunnels – some of Qui-Gon´s pets smelled _a lot _worse than tunnels. What unsettled him were raw emotions in the Force – anger, despair, hopelessness, pain…All dark emotions of beings brutally yanked out of their common, ordinary lives and thrusted straightly into the galaxy-wide conflict.

_Who may have thought few years back that a full-scale war will occur in our time? If someone told me, I would send him to Mind Healer to get a full check. And yet, here I'm…_Obi-wan thought sadly.

A small Twi´lek girl – _Her name is Numa, _his mind reminded him quickly, pointed ahead to stairs that lead to the surface – and to the prisoners.

"I will take care of this. You keep her here," he whispered towards his clone comrades-in-arms, and handed Numa over to Waxer. She zestfully slipped off his arm and onto Waxer´s.

Obi-Wan moved quickly and soundlessly upstairs, using the drop of stairs as a cover for himself. He peeked over the highest point of stairs and saw the surviving Twi´leks, cuffed and used as living shields for Separatist's proton cannons. He signaled for Waxer and Boil to join him.

They slipped through the short open space unnoticed, crouching behind the pedestal of a local statue. Locals were gathered in a low depression under them. A moment after their silent arrival, Cody launched his diversion – a head-on attack with the rest of their scout company.

Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber and efficiently disposed of two droids in his way. Waxer and Boil shoot the remaining one into pieces. Obi-Wan looked into eyes of a Twi´lek woman, whilst destroying the stun-cuffs with his lightsaber – the fear, pain and suffering he felt a mere moments before were quickly substituted with hope. Obi-Wan moved on, destroying one set of binders after another – and in his heart, the Force suddenly risen up with joy and hope. Obi-Wan cherished this rare moment of positive emotions – after all, in this war, they were not common, and secretly felt sorry for his troopers – they never experienced something like he did.

Quickly, he urged them towards tunnel's entrance and towards momentary safety. _A lot of them will probably get out of here as quickly as possible – and that's good, because Nabat is going to be a war zone very soon_. A quick, powerful sensation of happiness surged through the Force – _Numa probably found someone she knows – thank the Force._

The last Twi´lek entered downward entryway. Obi-Wan ignited his saber and moved on, intent on destroying proton cannons. Now, he was a model Jedi – putting off his feelings towards anything, he concentrated only on his quest. His mind was blank; his will was resonating through the Force, centering itself in _now and here, _suppressing anything that may stand in his way.

So often were Jedi required to let go of every single feeling in this war, that many accepted it as a way of life and reached this state of being more easily by each passing day. Jedi Council looked down on this attitude towards fighting by approving eye – _Attachments are forbidden after all, _but recently Yoda was rising up against too much _detachment _from life. _If all attachments let you go, then one with the Force you will become, _Yoda voiced on more than one occasion.

_That old troll should set himself up – he isn't certain what to say. Maybe his age finally caught up? _Obi-Wan mused quickly, then his mind again reached unity with the Force.

"Waxer, Boil, come with me!" Jedi General shouted above the roar of an incoming fire and moved on.

"We are with you, sir!" clone soldiers replied in unison.

Obi-Wan quickly destroyed battle droids in his way, slicing through their metallic trunks with a practiced ease. _How strange it is – we use lightsabers to kill and be close to the grim truth of dying and yet here, right now, self-aware droids are destroyed under my blade and the Force is silent, _another unwelcome though entered his mind.

He dispatched the droid behind control by a simple Force Push and climbed in his seat, starting the targeting sequence. Waxer and Boil discarded their Deeces and started loading first projectile into the cannon.

"Ready, General," Boil gave notice to Jedi.

Obi-Wan targeted pile of proton projectiles, hazardously located between two proton cannons and fired.

_Dumb machines, _Boil thought disdainfully, whilst loading another projectile into the cannon. General Kenobi was already moving it into firing position against another Sep´s cannon.

_Precise shot, _Boil silently applauded Jedi's accuracy, _just where it will cause the most damage. Just wondering – was it intentional, or accidental, that one shot got two proton cannons at once? We'll probably never know._

High pitched sound of an incoming fire from AAT, commanded by a local tactical droid, TX-20, disrupted them.

Obi-Wan jumped from the gunner seat in the last possible moment. The force of explosion caught him in the mid-leap and tossed him aside, rolling him over several times. He landed in a crumpled heap on the dirt soil, black rings swimming in front of his eyes. He was partially dazed, disoriented.

Clone troopers were closer to the blast, but unlike Obi-Wan, they had a protective armor. Waxer and Boil made several tumbles, both dazed by the force of blast and landed in a crumpled heap on the soil.

Numa wrenched herself free of her uncle's embrace and ran upstairs. She was concerned for her kind brothers. The remaining Twi´leks looked at each other and followed her out. They came from a harsh planet – Ryloth wasn't the most attractive planet for tourists from over the galaxy for sure, and planet's harshness transferred into their life – they were ferocious, if someone provoked them. And Confederacy certainly did that.

Numa tugged at Waxer´s elbow, willing him to move. Boil was already on all fours, watching Numa with surprise. He certainly hoped that she was deep in the tunnels now, safe as much as she could be in these restless times.

Waxer arose, confused a bit.

Numa was pleased – her brothers were well. Then she noticed the last man, the kind one, who spoke her language and was so gentle. She wanted to ran towards him, wanted to help him to get up.

Waxer caught her by bonny elbow. She turned at him, agitated question in her chocolate eyes. _Why do you stop me?_

Waxer understood her unspoken question, mirrored in her innocent eyes. Under helmet, his face turned into one of clear agony." Because I don't want to see you die too..." trooper whispered quietly.

TX-20´s programmer certainly didn't forget to add some cynicism and arrogance into his core programming. If droids were capable of feelings – they were self-aware after all, TX-20 might felt some sort of smug satisfaction. He outmaneuvered famous General Kenobi!

"Ha-ha-ha! You lose, General Kenobi!" tactical droid gloated from the top of AAT, obviously enjoying himself.

Obi-Wan stared into a muzzle of AAT cannon in puzzlement. _What happened?_

TX-20 switched on his internal holocams, focusing them upon lying Human form.

"Goodbye, General Kenobi."

* * *

_A/N: Christmas gift! Enjoy!_

_Next one is coming soon (day or two I guess:)!_

_Episode 20 from first season of The Clone Wars was used as a source (sort of:). I´m not making any money from this, so everything should be ok..._

_My thanks goes to Elemarth for her amazing beta work as usually._

_I will answer reviews for the last chapter together with this one:) Time is the issue here, as usually...._


	12. Boz Pity

"I have visual confirmation. Commander Ventress is alive," the MagnaGuard reported in its jangly voice to Count Dooku.

"She will never reach us in time. The Jedi are already regrouping. She has failed me at every turn. Before she becomes captive of the Republic – finish her," Dooku ordered coolly, ignoring longing tendrils of the Force coming from Assaj. _She is pathetic – she craves my approval, respect and acceptance so much – she doesn't have what it takes to become a fully fledged Sith. She may thinks that she possesses the needed guts to be one – but she was only a toy in my hands, nothing more. _Darth Tyranus turned and walked into the evac shuttle, ignoring the last plea from his one-time favorite assassin.

* * *

"Master - agh," Ventress heaved loudly, when a blaster bolt hit her. She was surprised – _why? _

"Ventress!" Obi-Wan cried out, shocked by the cold-blood murder in front of him.

"Leave her! We have to stop Dooku!" Anakin shouted at Obi-Wan, who stopped in his track and kneeled by a slightly spasming body of Separatists commander, curled in a ball. Anakin was impatient, battle fewer adding its heat to his commonly short-temper. _Why is he wasting time with her? She tried to kill him, she tortured him beyond words…He should finish her! _Anakin never truly accepted Jedi belief of forgiveness towards one's enemies, more often than many of his peers walking the fine line between the Light and the Dark.

"I won't abandon her," Obi-Wan stated solemnly, pointedly ignoring Anakin's raw emotions, that swirled in the Force around them.

"You have lost your mind! But don't worry I can take care of Dooku myself," Anakin shouted at his mentor, forgetting all his teachings and finally surrendering to his impatience. He didn't care about Assaj – what he cared about was Count Dooku. He wanted to fight him, to feel his blade pressed against his own, to compare himself to one of the supposed best swordsman in the Jedi Order.

"Anakin! Imagine what your life would have become if instead of Qui-Gon, that other Sith had found you on Tatooine. Who would you be now? Her fate could have easily been yours, Anakin. Why can't you see that?" Obi-Wan pleaded with his former student, hoping that he might be able to break through his battle-induced haze and reach his gentler part.

"Blast," Anakin uttered stunned, when his mentor's words reached him and dug through his war-hardened outer shell. He may not often honor his vows to be a fine Jedi, but he still tended to listen to his old Master – sometimes.

"Help me save her," Obi-Wan asked him, when the Force sang its silent confirmation, that Anakin is again the gentle-minded being he knew so well and loved even more than his own life.

"She needs medical attention. I will try to locate a medic," Anakin told him, already sweeping through the battle chaos with eyes, trained from horrendous battles of raging Clone Wars.

"You…you drove him…away," Asajj hissed feebly at Obi-Wan, who was assessing her condition and trying to give her a makeshift first aid – an act he was well trained in, after four years on battlefields. Asajj was clutching a sharp piece of debris in her hand, hidden from Obi-Wan´s view.

The Force shook in a sudden warning to Anakin. He saw a flash of metal, half hidden in Asajj´s grasp, aimed towards Obi-Wan´s neck.

"Master!" Anakin cried in warning, already on the move, desperately trying to get to Asajj before she gets to his Master.

The sharp piece of metal caught Jedi unprepared. The Force was silent, no sense of dread tickling the back of his mouth, or coiling in his stomach like a knot of cold snakes.

The sharp part of makeshift knife tore through the soft skin of Obi-Wan´s neck, tearing skin and moving deeper. The right jugular vein was shredded in an instant by rambled edge, the windpipe was yanked out and ripped by the same edge mere seconds later.

Obi-Wan unbelievingly stiffened as the sharp piece of debris tore through his neck.

Anakin was finally in range – his azure blade plunged into Asajj´s chest, ending her rampage instantly.

Asajj also stiffened.

The moment was endlessly long.

Bloody piece of sharp metal slipped out of Asajj´s grasp, leaving several red dots on the front of Obi-Wan´s tunic. They were quickly followed by a flow of red liquid, increasing in size by each passing second.

Asajj slipped back, suddenly limp.

The hilt of deactivated lightsaber hit the ground.

Anakin was at Obi-Wan´s side, clutching the body of his killed mentor.

Anakin was staring dumbly in front of himself, not believing the cruel truth, that his bellowed master is now one with the Force.

He was gently rocking back and forth, clutching Obi-Wan´s lifeless body and crying silently. _I failed you, master…_

* * *

_A/N: My thanks to pronker, XxRandom NemesisxX, PellinorFanatic, anakinpadmekenobi, TheMacUnleashed, ObiBettina7 and Geri K - people, who reviewed chapter 10._

_And my thanks also goes to anakinpadmekenobi, PellinorFanatic, TheMacUnleashed, XxRandom NemesisxX, pronker and ObiBettina7 - people, who reviewed chapter 11._

_My thanks also goes to Elemarth, who is an amazing beta._

_Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers was used as a sort of source in this chapter._

_So, promised chapter published. I will reveal to you that there are only two more chapters to publish...Have to decide whether I will publish them both in year 2009 or wait for 2010. What do you think?_


	13. Order 66

"Commander Cody, execute order 66," the blue shimmering form of Chancellor Palpatine has appeared on my comlink. Something inside me shuddered and was destroyed.

I was taken aghast with this order. I learned as every single one of my _vode_ what each of Contingency Orders means, back on our homeworld of Kamino, back when I didn't know what war is like and have no idea of anything besides never-ending drill and training. Now, it was different – I spend last three years on various missions across the galaxy and learnt an awful lot of new things. But I have never forgotten single one of 150 Contingency Orders – Order 66 labeled all Jedi – beginning with their Council and ending with their youngest ones – traitors to the Republic. We were obliged to kill them on sight without hesitation or mercy.

But the part of me which died was something different – it was younger than rest of me. It was the trust, mutual camaraderie we developed between us during our service together. Should you ask me a day before if Kenobi was a traitor to the Republic – I might shoot you on the spot for even the mere idea of suggesting that he was a traitor, or send you to get a check-up from a med-droid, whether or not you get a direct hit in the head and went nuts. Today…Something snapped and died within me. Something I was sure will never be born again. My training took over.

"_Would it have been too much to ask for the order to have come through _before_ I gave him back the bloody lightsaber?_" was my last thought before I put my helmet back on and gave the order for AT-TE to shoot Kenobi down.

The gunner hesitated for a brief moment. But transmitters in our armors were online, broadcasting and receiving in the same time on peer-to-peer basis. Right then, my own transmitter was transmitting simple words – _Execute order 66, _to my brothers in close vicinity, duplicating itself immediately and resending again – it had the highest priority, after all. When the gunner received it, AT-TE shot.

Electrobinoculars builded inside my helmet zoomed in. I saw two falling masses – one was certainly the big varactyl mount Kenobi used for transport here, and the second mass might be a Human body – or a falling rock. The approximate size was identical. I knew how shrewd Jedi were – how shrewd Kenobi was, in fact.

"Dispatch probe droids – I want to see his body," my order tunneled itself through battle-cramped army net with the highest priority towards scout troops. I knew that it was going to be executed with precision and turned back to the oncoming battle. I had to win it – after all, I was trained only by the best soldiers in the known space, and I was bred to do so under any circumstances.

* * *

I crawled onto the dank bank of the sinkhole. _What happened? An accident? The Force didn't warn me…_A shiver ran all over me and my head pounded. _I don't remember…Cody…safe…_

And so, I lay still and waited, slowly falling into the haze my injuries caused.

* * *

An Arakyd Prowler 1000 probe droid located the still form of lying Jedi. His sensors indicated that he was still alive. His circuitry flared and awakened. He was transmitting coordinates and live holo-feed to clone-troopers searching parties.

* * *

Obi-Wan´s eyelids were incredibly heavy. He heard some sort of quiet whining. His clouded brain finally assigned the source of sound to its name – a probe droid. Somewhere in his mind, a warning bell chimed. _An enemy._

Obi-Wan was pretty much beaten up, tottering on the fine edge between awareness and unconsciousness. He tried to move away from the sound, to hide and wait for his men to come and find him.

* * *

LAAT/i was heading towards the coordinates, where one of probe droids had located Kenobi. According to the last relayed info, the man was conscious and trying to get away from it. Cody was leading the crew he personally handpicked to go with him and finish this order.

Cody was standing in the bay, patiently waiting for their descent to stop. His DC-15S blaster riffle was held at ready.

"We are in position, Commander," the pilot CC-3879 announced. "Opening hatches."

Hatches opened with quiet hiss and revealed wet lines on the shore, stained by few drops of red blood.

"Lights on, men," Cody ordered and nimbly jumped out of LAAT/i, DC released and ready to fire.

They were following easily recognizable track inside the cave.

There, a motionless body of Human male was lying and only the faint rising of chest was indicating that he still lived.

Cody felt sick to his stomach – to kill an injured man and a friend on top of that…But his training was in charge.

"Prepare to execute Order 66."

The whining sound of charged DC´s filled the wet, cold air in the cave.

"Execute Order 66."

Cody pulled the trigger and averted his line of sight.

* * *

_A/N: My thanks goes to Estora, ObiBettina7, charliebrown1234, yellow14, TheMacUnleashed, XxRandom NemesisxX, pronker, anakinpadmekenobi and PellinorFanatic - those, who reviewed. My thanks, people. I think I have answered all reviews this time, but if I have forgotten to react on yours, send me a note. I will remedy my neglection ASAP._

_My thanks to Elemarth as a wonderful beta - without her, this chapter was the worst one I have written in this story. Her objections made me reconsider and rewrite. Unfortunately for me, I have forgotten to send her the second version, so every mistake in this chapter is mine alone. She is not to blame, I´m._

_I think that all of you know where the scene originally comes from...I don´t own it, honestly. I own only DVD with it, not original ."pouts unhappily" If I was the owner, the storyline...but I´m not owner. I only play in there. Sorry. Did I confuse you?:)_

_Who will correctly guess the last place, where Obi is going to die? No hints on my side..._


	14. Tatooine, duel with A Sharad Hett

"You will have a Jedi funeral, Master Kenobi. That I promise," A´Sharad Hett said quietly, when Kenobi's lightsaber was drawn. He had no quarrels with his Jedi peer, but for some strange reason, the former Council member was adamant about protecting this moisture farm in particular._ Strange. We raided two other farms close by, yet he hadn't felt any obligation to protect them as he did to this one. What am I missing here?_

The lightsaber of Hett's father hissed into life, the green blade protruding from its emitter with a kind of deadly beauty.

The fight has begun.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in a classic opening stance of Ataru, his favored form of lightsaber combat. Tusken Jedi assumed the opening stance of Jar´Kai, the form of lightsaber combat that prefers usage of two blades simultaneously.

Memories flashed in the minds of both men.

* * *

Kenobi remembered his sparring sessions with Anakin, how he used his saber to deflect bolts from his troopers…

Two memories were the most vivid ones and also the most painful.

Obi-Wan´s Force Signature trembled with feelings. The hurt, the pain…all raw emotions, still subjugated to an iron Jedi discipline and not released into the Force.

Kenobi again felt the fine-muscled body of Boga underneath him, when he fought with General Grievous in the Pau City. In his mouth, the bitter taste of betrayal appeared suddenly. He remembered the last moments of this fight – the last moments of his bellowed Republic, the last moments of his unconditional trust towards his men – men, he spent last three years fighting alongside them and learned to rely on them and trust them even with his life. The bitterness in his mouth grew. He believed them and they betrayed him – no, his mind immediately objected – they had only followed orders, drilled into them from the very beginning of their artificially started life. They saw no other choice.

As a Jedi, he had already forgiven them – especially Cody, his second-in-command. As a man, he still felt betrayed and angered by their actions. Maybe that his Human part prevented him from releasing his emotions into the Force, and in a way from letting him go.

His second memory was even more painful than the first one. It was still festering inside his mind, poisoning his thoughts and not allowing him to fully embrace the Force yet.

He thought of his battle with Anakin. In his nightmares, he still saw the yellow eyes of his pupil – the yellow eyes of a Sith. How often he replayed the final fight with his student…and how often had he asked the question: _Where had I failed him?_

Old, child's fears of failing plagued him once again – but this time, they were enhanced by a solid proof of his failure – he helped to create a Sith Lord. The same Sith he fought all his life against…_Did it prove that I'm a failure?_ _What if Qui-Gon was right in the beginning? What if I shouldn't have been trained?_

* * *

Hett thoughts were much clearer – training under relentless Master Kuro quickly taught him to not let his memories and feelings distraught him in any way.

_What has happened, has happened, A´Sharad. Concentrate on the here and now. Don't let yourself be distracted from your goal by anything – your feelings, your memories, yourself. By anything. Remember that, Padawan._

Any´a Kuro, the Dark Woman, helped him to overcome the grief and sadness after his father death – better than Master Mundi ever had. They were two lost, wounded and grieving souls, united in their pain. He lost his father and master; she failed and lost a Padawan to the cruel galaxy. They healed each other – and she made him a Jedi.

He saw the last moments in the Clone Wars – himself, accompanied by a company of troopers. They were apart from the main force, scouting. And this little gift from the Force saved his life. When Order 66 was issued, his troops tried to assassinate him as their training dictated them. He killed them all, sparring only one – but not out of mercy, but by the mere motive of getting out of him what happened. Then, he ended his life – coldly, without the slightest trace of regret. He didn't have any left. He fled the planet and made his way back to the only planet he had ever considered home – Tatooine.

He found his people again and reunited with their ways – he was Tusken, once more whole with the desert. Hett didn't sought peace and solace in the sands of Tatooine – he reclaimed his late father's position. He became a war leader to Tusken tribes, and moisture farmers once again slept with one eye opened and an armed blaster riffle under their pillows.

* * *

Sabers met. The sound of their contact was reverberating through the hot air and over the desert sands of Tatooine.

The Tusken tribesmen were impassively watching their duel – it was a matter of honor between two Jedi and they will never step in.

They clashed. At first, the match was equal – both Jedi were in good condition ad used to long hours of fighting.

Then, Master Hett scored a first hit – his boot made a solid contact with Kenobi's abdomen and air left his lungs with sound _oof! _

Obi-Wan disengaged from him, but returned back in a blink of an eye.

Their sabers met again – and slowly, only one generation younger A´Sharad was pushing Obi-Wan back.

Lightsaber blades locked.

Hett used his second hilt and rammed the pommel under Obi-Wan´s right ear.

Only slight _mmm!_ was heard. Hett appreciatively squeezed his mouth under mask. _You are a brave man, Master Kenobi. Rest well in the embrace of the Force._

Tusken changed path of one of his blades. The emerald rod burrowed itself into Kenobi – mirroring decades old wound of his mentor.

Obi-Wan froze in place. Fingers, no longer responding to his command, loosened itself. The hilt sank into the soft sand. He wavered. _I failed…_

A´Sharad Hett deactivated both his weapons. They were no longer needed. Tusken embraced the dying form of Obi-Wan and gently lowered him on the ground. Former Jedi, presently Tusken war leader, felt absolutely nothing. He was a Tusken first, honoring his vows to his people – to his blood, to his parentage, than to the Force and the Order, which represented it. He chose his own path now – and this path included killing one of his former fellows, a man he admired for a time in his old life.

"As long as there are sands, your name will be remembered, Master Kenobi. You fought valiantly," A´Sharad spoke and his warriors heard him. They growled in agreement, quiet and in chime with the desert.

Tusken war leader turned towards his men and swinged up into the saddle of his bantha.

"I will fulfill my word – but first, there is a farm to take care of."

* * *

_A/N: For the last time - my thanks to XxRandom NemesisxX, The MacUnleashed, anakinpadmekenobi, PellinorFanatic, PadawanMom, pronker, Estora, ObiBettina7, yellow 14 and TooLazyToLogIn - those who reviewed. I will answer reviews to the last chapter of this story as well, but because I will not continue with this story on, I will later publish only some sort of public thank-you on my profile for last chapter reviewers._

_My thanks to Elemarth, who is a wonderfull beta and as good friend as one can hope for an Internet-created friend to be. Thank you very much._

_Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 was used as a sort of source for this chapter._

_All right, the last chapter finally published. If someone is wondering - this story was finished before The Clone Wars, Season 2 was aired. So, no Obi-Wan´s death from this time. I may return to this story at some later date and add few more chapters (I certainly have ideas for at least three more possible deaths), but as of now, this story is finished._

_Thanks goes to all those, who stood up with me from the beggining to the end. Thank you,people._


End file.
